


Nordosk

by Hakero



Series: Pathfinder [1]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakero/pseuds/Hakero
Summary: Untouched land within the harsh tundra lays the chunk of land called Nordosk.Brave souls tread the ice and snow to gain knowledge, power and clarity to the meaning of adventurer.   These are the stories behind those who are currently journeying, or have met an untimely fate within the afterlife.





	1. The Lone Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For months they combed the sands for the mage, but found nothing and dismissed the search for him. Little did they know he fled closer to campsites, and hid his appearance. For a year he stayed alone within the sands, looking at the capital in the distance till one day a woman stumbled by with two children at her side.

Azil

   He once was a teacher with great promise, teaching those the positives of necromancy by communing with the dead and dealing with the unfinished deeds of the unpassed. He taught many of how to properly apply the art to release the soul instead of containing it within a vessel. He was admired by many, won many awards of gold and fine foods though his research. But behind the genius was a monster. He tore at children and men, raping to fill a very lonely void. A student found out of his deeds as he witnessed a the man having his way against an unwilling teenager. At once he told others, but it was already too late as he fled into the sands and unlatched the boy and left him panicked behind alive.

For months they combed the sands for the mage, but found nothing and dismissed the search for him. Little did they know he fled closer to campsites, and hid his appearance. For a year he stayed alone within the sands, looking at the capital in the distance till one day a woman stumbled by with two children as her side. She stumbled upon the tend and fell upon the ground as the mage quickly came to her aid and the children cried and shook at her body. He brought her and for two nights he watched over her as the children refused to eat or drink and watched in fear as she screamed in fever and he desperately tried to feed her and care for her. But sadly upon the morning of day she laid breathless, taken by a curse he was not versed in and with tears in his eyes he wrapped her body in the finest silk he had at hand and buried her deep within the sands. He cried for hours and the children watched, he feared them as they glared with large eyes. He tried to keep away from them, offering them food and water, keeping himself occupied with his studies and writing. But he felt a ceroucity, he looked into the eyes of the children closer then he should of been, He noticed they weren’t human as one resembled a godling and the other with blood of the angels. But with beautiful eyes and skin of night. He felt an urge… He felt his heart race and yearning for touch, but he tore at himself and continued writing as they meekly ate and drank with sullen faces. After a week the children began to come closer to him as he had to control himself more and more as they became dependent on his teachings. He pulled himself together as they clung to his hands and felt at his face, he wanted to be a good person…

But one night he left the tend to gather materials and asked the young Aasimar to join him in the city, he gave the responsibility to the godling to watch the tent and to make sure to use the scroll he had given and taught him how to use to teleport him into the city to a safer place. The Assimar and him went into multiple shops he only knew of, the child saw strange things of jared animal parts and for the first time a late night tailor working on clothing meant for children he had requested though magic. The whole time he wondered if the children would be happier with a family… He watched as children ran laughing thought the streets, and the parent calling the name reminding them of time and and need of slumber. But he also felt lonely, the children sleeping next to him at night felt risky, but he felt complete in a way of a father. He shook his head, reminding himself it was time to return to camp and gathered the clothing. He helped the Assmiar upon his lap as the rug he had laid down rode slowly and lifted all upon up into the night sky. But he felt his mood change of ease into panic as he saw in the distance the campsite on fire and a silhouette of a child laid atop the sand. He jumped off As the Aasimar suddenly froze in fear to see the godling within his arms as he sobbed and held his tiny body within his thin arms. The scroll fell from his tiny hand, he could tell it was only half read before the death of the innocent child. The Aasimar ran towards him, but suddenly stopped as he watched a tall figure appear out of thin air and grab sensually at the mans chest.  
With a maon the figure spoke.

“ You know you want too, he is no longer with the living. I watched as he died, poor child was killed by the corpse you had buried. A banshee she became…”  
His eyes met the Aasimars in fear as sweat rolled down his face, mouthing in his language to stay back.  
“His body is still warm, you can have your fun my dear.”  
He snapped back at the figure as he stayed frozen and his heart pounding away in fear.  
“Stay back demon! I will never defile this child dead or alive!”

“Ohh”

He said cooly, as his private pressed against his back and hand snaked under his clothed towards his chest.  
“That is a lie, that boy you had once was very much ravaged and he is still very much alive.”  
Words failed him, he held the body and he felt a sensation of yearning as the hand played with his flesh.  
He quickly pulled away and snapped, getting intront of the Aasimar and holding the child's body in one arm as he began to summon a spell.  
The figure stood tall, dark skinned and lush with muscle. His body oiled with tale forked, teeth perfect in a smile and eyes red as the glowed with lust. His hand brushed at his private as it stood erect with yearning.  
“You are the one who made me do it, and i will now end your reign.”  
The figure let out a groan as he disapproved his reply.  
“I shall end you, and i shall have your body.”  
He quickly jerked back to teleport away, but just as he went to touch the young Aasimar. He felt his soul rip out of his body. The figure laughed as a flash of green light ran though the man and his soul swam through the air screaming at the Aasimar  
To run. But the child fell back from the sheer force of the spells, and when he rose to his feel he was the demon take the body's shape and form. He began to run but his little feet failed to keep him afloat the sand deep body and was forced to the ground by the man that was no longer the himself. He was now a demon, his eyes glowed with lust as the child screamed as he tore at the boys clothes.  
“You are mine now now boy, the man you once knew is long dead and now i have his body.”  
The boys eyes angrily narrowed as he stopped screaming and felt great rage overcome him.  
“You are now my slave.”


	2. Darkness Embodied

 

Zharr  Farax 

      The sand was hot under his baked feet and dug into the bare cut knees of his frail body , air teasing the lashes as the hot blood slowly rolled down upon his back. The boy breathed in and looked up upon the unknown blue sky. Small hands clenched to the fabric of the tattered shorts, tears rolled down his dark plump cheeks. The laughter behind humiliated the small fragment of hope held within his heart as it hammered. “ You left me no choice boy” He heard the sand separate as a glob of spit fell upon the hot sand. “You…will… not... disobey... me!” His voice rang through the body, curves and air of the sand and sky. But no one was to come, no one was to hear for miles the sky was the only friend to be seen as the body of endless blue always greeted the child's face. “You will go back to that tent, you will obey me or i will cut off those rabbit ears of yours.” He yanked upon the chain as the child fell back with a gasp, his neck bruised and limp as his head hung low. He ran back to the tent almost falling upon the sand, the man held the chain around his large knuckles, screaming and cussing in a foreign tongue.

Within the tent, the feeling of hope was a piece of trivia. The man, a mage once known for his excellence as a teacher of the arcane arts had fallen far from grace. He took the child and held him down as his eyes grew wide, a needle dunked in a strange white liquid piercing the child's midnight skin.

He wailed in pain as he forced magic upon the ink and into his flesh as it glowed, anger rose within the child.  
He recalled the nights as he felt the sharp pain within him, hearing the grunts of evil as he laid down against the sand. The feeling of death as cut upon his flesh, And the absent friend that was the sky he loved.  
One night as his master laid upon a bed of satin, the child grabbed onto the chain of slavery as his heart could be heard through the silent night with rage. Bare and bruised, his flesh glowed with ornate symbols of magic, his hands strong as they held the chain against the man's neck. A dark silhouette bucked and gasped, the man reached for the sky with fear as he felt karmas embrace run though and laugh his escaping soul. A final gasp for air escaped his lips as his neck snapped to the side and his body relaxed. The boy let go of the dead remain and removed the chain from the hand of his once master and took them within his own. For all he knew was he was now a free and he ran out and looked upon the sky as if the first time in his life. The sky kissed his eyes with the beginning of a new day.

For years he traveled admiring the sky and talking to it as if a friend, he was told of how beautiful the maiden was in the cold of night within the lands of Nordosk by merchants and adventurers. He set out to see more of his love, the earth pulled at the thread of his being away from the lands of fire and sand, to the gentle embrace of where the golds slept upon great cotton made of frozen water.  
After a month of traveling, he made his way into a camp looking for help in forging. He took upon an apprenticeship with a dwarf, seeing that he was a drifter looking for a place to belong, the short tempered man grunted in aprovel when he walked into his shop and handed in the flyer he had posted upon the taverns wall. The short rugged man thought it was best to not to mention or question the strange chain he wore around his neck. He enjoyed the company under the heat of the flame and the sound of metal as it was sculpted. As payment for his work, meals and a warm place to stay where provided. The dwarf didn’t skimp on his helpers, meals where hot and carefully made to his taste as his bed accommodations had him feeling the most happy he had ever felt, laying next to warm and thick wooled sheep upon dry hay. One day the dwarf found himself with a great bounty of materials he had never seen before from a cloaked man accompanied by a small halfling with a short temper, cold iron was not a common ore and he felt a need to repay the man for his work.  
After tending an order of cold iron arrows, he fashioned a sword he had once heard his father spin tales of when he was just a stone child. With nothing more then words to mold the shape and love in form, a sword was forged under very little but faith in his hands.  
He presented the sword to him, his hands trembling.  
The hands of the tall wrapped around the stubby and without words they had shared a moment of tranquility and happiness in simplicity.  
Finally, the dwarf spoke as he let go on the child he had created.  
“Zharr”  
“What?”

He snapped, confused and yet excited.  
“Zharr, that is what i will call you. You weren’t crafted by my hammer among the mountains stone. But you have been more than a son. I know you can’t stay forever, this is not a place for folk like us, we adventure with pride in discovery. I only hope you will take this with you the day you leave, inspire others to be more. ”

Zharr felt pride, an identity being more precious than gold had been bestowed upon him by a dwarf with little to give.  
“I promise”  
The dwarf let out a good laugh as he turned around.  
“This calls for a celebration, let us go for a drink. I need one after filling out that order.”

They made way through the thick mud upon the ground, iced over thin as it crunched under the weight of them both. But the dwarf suddenly stopped as his eye found the same man he had he traded with looking disheveled, and his companions slowly walking through the camp.  
He stopped and watched mid step.

“Why did you stop?  
“Those people have been here before, but fewer with unfamiliar faces.”  
Zharr watched one of them as his long black hair perfectly maintained itself even in the rain meekly fell from the heavens. Robes ripped with the symbols of deity. He felt a strange anger come over him as his flesh began to glow under his tunic.  
“Calm down lad, they look like they took a whooping as have lost men. No time for anger to best you when we don’t know the situation. But hell, i sure hope they are alright.”  
“How can you be so sure of a mans intent just by his looks?  
He exhaled and turned himself to Zharr looking rather exhausted and pained.  
“ I can say the same for us, but i do my best to give others the benefit of the doubt.”  
They watched in the gentle rain, Zharr’s eyes peeled on the strange mage as he felt nothing but dread at the sight of his staff.


	3. The Friendly Hammer

Took Farax

Took was crafted by a lonely man, crying as he chiseled upon a small chunk of beautiful marble found within a cold mountainside within Nordosk. While he created his masterpiece, he knew of the sacrifice he had to make for a son's life to take place. But he cried knowing once he crafted the child, he would die and no one would be around to take care of the tyke. He stopped, his large hands trembling as the winds picked up. He looked at the child's face yet to be given life and whispered a prayer to the passing wind.

“This is all i have left in me.

Life of my own i shall give, but i wish to live… I wish to live.

Live for at least a year or so, i have so much to give…”

A voice replied within the wind, soft yet frightening.

“ Dearest dwarf, poor lone flame within these cold lands flicking it’s last.”

In surprise he lifted his head, eyes wide and tears rolling down his face.

“Tha.. tha.. that voice! May you be the one to answer my prayers, or are you a foul demon hungry for a mans sorrows ?!”

It replied quickly and snapped at him.

“Prayers are for the week, they go unheard and the gods do not care for you as many may think. But hope can come in many forms.”

She appeared in front of the man in a gust of wind, her appiencace cloaked in mystery by taking form of a white fox.

“What are you?”

She made a sly smile, and trotted to the man and brushed her body against his.

“ I am a simple fox, but obviously a magical fox.”

“Begon, i am done with you… i have nothing to give you demon.”

He shirked the strange fox and walked over to the child.

The fox then swiftly walked and rubbed its narrow face upon the loose hand, licking upon the hairy arm of the dwarf.

“Forgive me master dwarf, i am not used to showing my physical form. But i am here to help you, for i wish to do one good deed before i leave this plane forever.”

The man looked down, he felt no anger. All he felt was loss and began to weep within his free hand as the fox sood by him.

“I wish to be able to give him a chance to live, i have nothing left of me besides a life. But, once i give what is left the child may die within this wasteland. We are so far from a camp or fire.”

The fox wrapped its body around his legs as he shivered.

“ You and are are alike my dwarven friend, may i do you a favor before we both parish?”

The Dwarf sighed as his heart sank.

“What does this require? A soul? I only have half of one, and it shall go to this child.”

The fox looked up at him.

“No, i am dying and wish to do one good deed before my life is lost forever. I sit upon a throne of ice, body no longer able to move but my mind is sharp only enough to still use what i can… For one last deed.”

He looked down upon the sleek white fox, it looked up as it painted in the cool air and let out a faint whine.

“What kind of deed?”

“ I shall carry the child to safety, provide what i can after you have done your deed.”

Tears rolled down, his plump nose red as he brushed it with his large finger and nodded.

“Thank you, i still fear… but i am damned if i do and i am damned if i don’t”

He walked to the stone child, and with a exhale, he fell upon the snow upon his side into a lump of limestone.

The fox let out a small cry as it walked over to the child.

To his surprise , the child was now pink and attempting to cry. The fox walked over and sucked upon the mouth to help the child breath. Suddenly, the child let out a cry. The fox immediately curled its body around the tyke and puffed out to warm the infant. The fox closed its eyes, with a sudden burst of magic a blanket appeared around the child's body, swaddling and warming as the infant quickly began to calm.

With a strength unlike its own, the infant was lifted and carried from the blanket it swung softly. It sat for a minute as it looked over the remains of the father, she knew the lands and knew the people. She would make her way to Tuleska, people where in abundance within its walls of old pine and the child would be safe.

Within the snow she went into a light trot, the child seemed amused as it swung back and forth letting out a short and abrupt giggle that warmed her from the cold. Days passed as she carried the child, at night finding shelter and shape shifting into other animals to provide warmth or food for the needy newborn. She became attached in way as she wished she could keep the child for herself, but knew she could not provide much longer as chunks of fur began to fall from her body and her eyes began to fail. Her final day came as she approached the tall pine walls, pawing at it and softly lowering the child upon the ground. She cried out in an attempt to get the attention of someone within.

She was in luck as five children ran out with an elder, the elder right away noticed the fox with the infant by her side as it struggled to stand. The fox closed her eyes in relife as she fell to her side beside the child. The children ran to the fox as the elder slowly walked over the the bundle as a tiny fist shot up from within. The sound was familiar to the ender and children as she infant began to cry.

The fox opened her eyes and looked upon the elder as they picked up the child and looked upon the face to find the child's eyes looking straight into there's. The children surrounded the fox as is whined in pain.

"Should we bring it inside grandpa?"

His youngest said softly.

"Yes, but one of you grab a blanket first. I am not sure if will trying to bit me."

They ran inside as he cradled the infant, trying to understand what the fox was trying to do or who they were. The children ran back as he instructed to to the infant inside for warmth, they quickly took him inside excitedly. The elder slowly approached the fox as it breathed slowly, watching him hesitantly wrapping the blanket around the head and body. But she didn't fight him, she felt weak and thin.

He made his way back to the the makeshift house where he passed by two dwarves helping themselves to a midday snack of ham.

"Ahh, there you are!"

One said as he danced a little with a plate of hot ham.

"You need to invest in a table my friend, we can help you if you wish."

He went to eat another slab of ham but stopped at the site of a black snout poking out of the blankets the elder carried.

"Wait, what is that?"

The elder walked over to the dwarves makeshift fireplace as the other continued to cook upon its flame.

"We heard yelping from the other side of the wall, when the children and i looked we found an infant and a fox. But sadly... I don't think this one fairs well."

the dwarf watched as he unwrapped the head and laid her near the fire as she let out a sigh upon the ground. In a faint voice she began to speak as the dwarf lightly touched upon her front paw with his large hand.

"I leave with you a child since i cannot stay within this word.”

The elder didn’t show any surprise to her voice as it meekly made way through the foxes mouth. But the dwarves on the other hand stepped back to keep distance to the create that spoke out of superstition.

“The child will be safe within these walls, i assure you .”

She sharply inhaled as the exhale was her last.

 

Far from the fox left the last strength of a woman sitting upon a throne of ice, strands of ivy weaved in and out of its body and ripe red berries swam within. Her bowed down as her body already in decay gave out surrounded by her sisters long lost in time.


	4. Shield of Rukad

 

 

Zantu Kathari

           Handsome, tall and muscular. His skin the color of dark caramel, long straight black hair that hung passed his shoulders and down his back. Eyes of rare violet with long black lush lashes. Ladies swoon over his looks and polite nature, taking post wherever and whenever his immediate presence was needed without question; showing great dedication and honor to those he served. He loved his people, family and country. Dawning the armor of the white legion, his face bearing a white hand across as a sign of being a shields man with his brothers in arms. A small group within the white legion that withstood the most grueling training known to the province.

 

A summons of his commander’s presence was asked of within the palace, he followed as her guard as he quickly rose to the task once it was appointed to him to stand watch. But within the castle walls a man resided, as he stood alone guarding the door to a guest chamber a strange man carried what could have been a princes by the name of Neem into a room in a hurry from afar. He quickly walked over to the area out of suspicion after the man had left, a door nearby stood as Zantu lowered himself to the keyhole to look within. To his surprise he watched as Neem combed her hair in a mirror, but no man as before was to be found. She spoke within the mirror, all he heard was what seemed to be a deep voice of man. Quickly he decided to make his way back to his post, but his eyes watched the area where he last saw Neem as she alone left the room without anyone behind. After delegations, they made way back to the barracks. He felt distant to all, even to Kashus his lover as he asked what had transpired in his stay at the palace. He was afraid of what was to happen if he told him what he had seen. Afraid of what the others would say if they knew of the romance between them since they found themselves divided in color of the dress, they had to wear but of legion. They met in secret, always in town and in simple dress. He wrapped his hands around his waist and within the dark cloak of night or under a single candle flame, they embraced what they had within the moment of peace.

But that night as the moon hung high and smoke rose from the nearby fires, he felt a deep seeded fear as the memory of Neem continued to toy with his mind.  
He held Kashus back as his large hand bushed away at his chest, as his eyes opened wide and he gasped air out of discomfort.

“What seems to be the matter? You never get this way unless one of the men had lost life”

He walked in front of Zantu, coy as a cat. His heeled boots clicked against the wood flooring.

“I must leave, I beg your pardon…”

He swallowed hard uneven in breath.

“But my dear, you only have just returned. Have you grown tired of my company already as daylight has yet to show its face?  
The darkness of night brings us together, let us enjoy what time gods have given us.”

Zantu felt alone and small, his eyes looking at his lover.  
His hair blonde and ragged shaved to the sides. One eye brown of earth and honey, the other of the sky; blue and pure. Skin pail bound in black and red dyed leather tightly wrapped itself against his form.

“Please allow me to ease the suffering you have clearly bestowed upon your face; our time is limited within this existence… But my love for you is not.”

He stepped closer as both of his hands made way to his chest , lips soft and moist kissed upon Zantu’s. His clutched hands gave away as his heart slowed, hair softly ticked at his nose.  
Slowly he pulled away, lips parted and heavy in breath.

Zantu looked upon Kashus, eyes half masked.  
“I wish we could run away and spend our days away from this war that is to come. I wish that for all and can’t stand the thought of the suffering of our people.”  
Kashus places his hand upon his chest as he felt Zantus heart jump to his touch.  
“May we have this night?”  
Zantu smiled as he slowly closed his eyes as his arms made way down his lovers’ body, lifting him softly and propping his small frame against the wall behind as he kissed him slowly and parted his lips.  
“I want you…”  
Kashus softly thumbed at his adams apple.

 

“I am yours.”


End file.
